


No Reason To Fight Anymore

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Futanari Tranformation, Human/Mutant Relationship, Jealousy, Lesbian Romance, Mutant Hate, Mutant Pregnancy, Mutants, Mutual Pining, Resolved Differences, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Psylocke grow tired of fighting over Scott, so they decide to resolve their feud by getting together and having wild, passionate sex. Afterwards both Psylocke and Jean reveal their crushes for one another and decide to spark up a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Rivalry's Demise**

**Jean Grey left the Danger Room covered in blood and bruises from her training excercise with Cyclops, she couldn't believe that her Ex had just hung back and let her take the pounding she took from those Sentnel drones.  Betsy Braddock Aka Psylocke watched Jean as she walked past her, Besty felt bad for Jean even though she and Jean used to despise each other because of Scott.  Now whenever Betsy would see Jean, even briefly in passing her heart would quicken just a little and she would break out in a sweat, Betsy wondered what was happening to her.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

**"I can't take seeing Jean in pain like this, I'll go and talk to her." Betsy said to herself.**

**Jean's body hurt all over, she was covered in bruises and scars from the training exercise. Why did Scott set the drones on the Max setting? Jean sighed as she undressed slowly for a nice long shower.  Ten minutes later Jean exited the bathroom wearing a red terry cloth robe and slippers, Betsy watched the redhead from a distance.**

_'Jean is soo beautiful, her body is perfect. Scott is a fool.'_ **Betsy thought to herself as she slowly walked over to Jean's door.**

**Jean took off her robe and put on a white sequin nightie that was quite revealing, Jean had bought it for Scott, but decided that he didn't deserve to see it following his recent actions.**

_'Too bad no one else will see this either, to think I wasted $99 dollars on this damn thing.'_ **Jean's mind hissed.**

**Betsy stood outside Jean's door, her hand raised about to knock. The lavender haired telepath's thoughts were racing as was her heart rate, Psylocke had tried unsuccessfully to block out her secret attraction to Jean for months, now, here she was standing outside Jean's door full of uncertainty.**

**"What if Jean doesn't want me? I can't take her rejecting me." Betsy said softly.**

**Betsy shook her head furiously, shaking the doubt free.**

**"No, I can't let fear stop me, Jean needs me and I need her. If she rejects me oh well."**

**Betsy gently knocks on the door.**

**Jean is lying in bed in her nightie crying her eyes out when she heard someone knocking on her door.**

**"Who is it?" Jean asked, trying to keep her voice even.**

**"It's Betsy, Jean. Can I talk to you?"**

**Jean quickly wiped her eyes.**

" **Come in."**  
  
 **The door opened and Jean's teammate Betsy **Braddock** entered the room, the lavender haired telepath smiling at Jean.**

 **"Hi Jean, I saw you earlier and just wanted to see if you were OK.** **" Betsy said sincerely.**  
   
 **"I'm fine, physically Betsy, I don't know about emotionally. Scott turned the drones up to their maximum level, I was injured badly. Scott said it was my fault." said Jean as a single tear rolled down her face.**

**"Of all the...I don't believe him, Jean. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past." Psylocke said gently.**

**Betsy** **looked around. She didn't see Scott anywhere. This struck Betsy as strange because she knew that Jean and Scott were an item.**  
  
 **"Where's your fiancée'?" Betsy asked Jean.**  
  
 **"He left me, Betsy... for Madelyne!" Jean sobbed.**

" **Oh no, I'm sorry Jean." Betsy said sympathetically.**  
  
 **Betsy placed a hand on Jean's shoulder as Jean leaned into her.**  
 **"Betsy, will you hold me, please?" Jean asked.**  
  
 **"Sure, Jean." Betsy said.**  
  
 **Betsy wrapped her arms around Jean and held her.**  
  
 **"Thank you, Betsy." Jean said**.

 **For some strange reason Betsy felt good in having Jean in her arms, a small smile crept across Jean's delicate features.**  
  
 **"You smell really nice, Betsy." Jean said as Betsy began stroking her long, red hair.**  
   
 **Jean closed her eyes suddenly and sighed deeply.**  
  
 **"Take away my pain, please Betsy." Betsy smiled warmly as she gently stroked Jean's hair.**

" **All right, Jean sweetheart." Betsy whispered before placing a chaste kiss on Jean's left cheek.**

**"Jean, I have to tell you something." Betsy said.**

**"What's on your mind, Betsy?" "I... Jean I-I'm in love with you." Jean's eyes filled with tears once again, but this time these were happy tears Jean was crying as she wrapped her arms around Betsy**.

**"Jean sweetie Scott is an idiot for letting you go, you deserve someone who loves you and only you." "Betsy." "Jean, you deserve _me_ and I deserve you. I will love you with all my heart if you'll have me." Betsy said. Jean smiled at Betsy before pulling the lavender haired woman into a warm embrace. "I'll love you just as hard as you love me, Betsy." Jean replied. Jean** **leaned into Betsy, who slid her arms around Jean's small waist. Jean removed Betsy's spandex costume as Betsy kicked off her boots, then Betsy removed Jean's nightie. Jean let it fall to the floor. The two new lovers kissed one another passionately as they moved towards the bed. They fell onto the bed together. Betsy rolled on top of Jean and straddled her, then Betsy pinned down Jean's wrists with her hands. Jean smiled and licked her lips.**  
  
 **"It looks like I am at your mercy, darling," Jean whispered. Betsy leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Jean's, causing her to moan into Betsy's mouth as their tongues dueled one another. Betsy reveled in the euphoria she was feeling.**  


**"Mmmmmm..." Jean purred, as she broke off the kiss. "You're eager tonight, Betsy."**   


**"You don't know how much I've yearned for your kisses and longed for your gentle touch, Jean my love." Betsy groaned.**

 

  **"Your breasts are magnificent, Jean." Betsy commented, cupping Jean's right breast and squeezing it. Jean uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Betsy ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch.**  
  
 **"So tense..." Betsy murmured. "Let's do something to relax you."**  
  
 **Gently, Betsy ran her tongue around Jean's breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. Betsy nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Jean writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth, pale skin.**

**"B ... B ... Betsy!!" Jean groaned as she felt her nipple released, and the flat of Betsy's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Jean reached down, and groped and fondled her own chest, caressing her hot body. Jean gasped at Betsy's forcefulness, and lost her balance, toppling backwards onto the bed.**   


**Spinning around, Betsy dropped to her knees between Jean's legs, and gently suckled on her lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Betsy eased her tongue in between Jean's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm. Jean writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Betsy's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Betsy's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Betsy's mouth down tightly over her pussy. Betsy could feel the burning heat rise between Jean's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Betsy licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Jean hard and fast.**

**"OH BETSY!!" Jean screamed to the hevans.**  
  
 **"J-JEAN!!" Betsy wailed.**  
  
 **The two lovers collapsed into each other's arms happily, Betsy stroked her lover's face gently with her hand.**  
  
 **"I love you, Betsy." Jean whispers.**  
   
 **"And I you, my sweet Jean." Betsy leaned over and kissed Jean again.**  
  
 **"Jean, will you come and move in with me?" Betsy asked.**  
  
 **"Mmmmmm ... sounds like a good idea to me." replied Jean said before snuggling against Betsy and falling into a peaceful sleep without a care in the world.**  


  


  



	3. Chapter 3

 

 **The next morning Jean awoke in her bed, she turned over and found the space next to her vacant, Jean was heartbroken.** _'Betsy's gone, back to her quarters probably.'_ **Jean thought to herself until she smelled somethhing delightful coming from the kitchen, grabbing a robe Jean got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, Jean smiled when she saw Betsy standing over the stove wearing only a t-shirt and her panties. Jean was almost instantly turned on the sight before her.** _'Damn, Jean was already sexy as hell before... Now she's wearing one of my shirts and cooking me breakfast, my fantasy come true!_ **'**

**Jean walked up behind Betsy,  who hasn't noticed Jean yet and wrapped  her arms around her British lover.**

**"Good morning lover." Jean whispered into Betsy's right ear sweetly. "Mmmm... Good morning indeed my sweet Jean, did you sleep well?" Betsy asked. Jean leaned forward and kissed Betsy's cheek. "I slept like a baby, my dear." Jean replied. "Good. Oh, I uh hope you're not mad at me for borrowing this shirt-." Betsy said before Jean spun her around and kissed her passionately. "I could never get mad at you, Betsy and actually... I uh like the way it fits you, it really brings out your curves."**

**Jean's compliment caused Betsy to blush, Scott never really complimented Jean or Betsy's bodies except of course during sex,  which to Betsy had  become dull and predictable, now that  she thought about it Betsy was now  glad that Scott had picked Madelyn over Jean.  "Breakfast will be  ready in a few moments Jean, I made some coffee too. I didn't know how you liked it though."  Jean ran her fingers through Betsy's long hair.**

**"It's all right Betsy, I like it black with cream and one sugar." Jean revealed. Betsy nodded with a faint smile.**

**Jean and Betsy enjoyed their breakfast together, then Betsy got up and walked over to Jean and sat on her lap.**

**"Did you enjoy the breakfast, Jean?"**

**"Yes, but you know what I'd enjoy even more?" Jean said in a seductive tone.**

**Betsy shook her head no.**

**"I want to spend the whole day making you scream my name." Jean said.**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**After Betsy and Jean finished their breakfast they returned to Betsy's quarters, as they walked down the hallway hand in hand they saw Rogue and Ororo coming towards them, also holding hands. Rogue stops dead in her tracks when she sees Jean and Psylocke together.**

**"Well, I do declare, never thought I'd see this. Y'all two bein' friendly to one another." Rogue says in her southern drawl.**

**"Hi Rogue, Ororo. Yeah, Betsy and I decided to uh... bury the hatchet." Jean said with a blush.**

**"Yes, we did and now we're way more than friends." Betsy added before spinning Jean around and kissing her passionately in front of Ororo and Rogue.**

**"Whoa." Rogue says.**

**"Damn, you two sure didn't waste any time." Storm said, laughing.**

**"Do y'all think Scott will be mad when he finds out that you gals are bangin' each other now?" Rogue asks.**

**"Honestly Rogue, we could care less about what Scott Summers thinks of Betsy and I being a couple." Jean replies.**

**"Well, we're happy for the two of you." Ororo said.**

**"Thank you, Ororo, Rogue." Jean said.**

*****************

  **Eighteen year old Asha Redfield and twenty year old Silvia Cox were leaving the internet cafe' where they worked, the pair are Mutants who are trying to live in peace in the city, they hailed a cab, after getting a cab to stop for them they got in, Asha gave the cabbie directions to her uptown Manhattan loft, the trio is unaware of the tan suv that is following them closely.**

**When the cab came to a traffic light three women dressed in black jumpsuits got out of the van and rushed the cab.**

**"Get out of the car, now!!" the tallest of the three women screamed as she pointed a gun at Asha and Silvia, who were in total shock that this was happening to them.**

**A second woman, armed with a baseball bat opened the right rear passenger door and snatched Asha out and threw her to the ground.**

**Then the other two women began kicking and beating Asha, Silvia jumped out of the car and tried to come to her girlfriend's aid, but she was shot in the chest by the woman with the gun. After they finished beating Asha the trio turned on the cab driver and beat him to death.**

**Asha, who is bleeding from her head slowly crawls over to Silvia and checked her pulse, Asha smiled when she found Silvia's pulse.**

**Asha's joy quickly turned to fear when she heard the gun cock behind her.**

**"Turn over you filthy Mutant!" the woman with the gun yelled**.

**"Leave us alone please, we're not bothering you people." Asha pleads.**

**"You filthy Mutants bother me by existing! I hate you all!!" the woman shouts.**

**"Leave... Asha alone." Silvia wheezed, Asha crawled towards her lover, but two of the attackers grabbed her, then the third woman raped and assaulted Asha before leaving her battered and bloody next to her now dead girlfriend.**

  **Fiona Kane and her two friends Caitlin Renny and Kelly Leah are sitting in O'Kefe's bar and grill talking about the murder of Silvia Wu and the rape and assault of Asha Redfield.**

**"That'll teach those damn Mutants to get in our way, eh girls?" Catilin said. "Right." Kelly replied in an upbeat tone, Fiona on the other hand wasn't so enthusiastic about what they had done to Asha and Silvia. "Girls, I uh... have to get home, I'll see you two tomorrow." Fiona said.**

**The two women nodded and smiled at Fiona as she left the bar, as soon as she was in her car and driving home Fiona was pulling out her phone and dialed a familiar number.**

**"Hello?" a woman's voice said. "Melina, it's me, how are you doing, babe?" "I'm fine, sexy girl." Melina said in reply.**

**"I'll be at your place in about fifteen minutes." "Good, I've missed you all day." Melina replied. "I love you, Melina." Melina Arnold is a 34 year old college professor that teaches at NYU, she's about 5'4", fit and athelitc, and she's a Mutant.**

**Fiona fell in love with Melina the very first time she laid eyes on her when she had walked into Melina's Sociology 101 class back in '09, the two have been dating ever since. Despite herself Fiona smiled, Kelly and Catilin would have kittens if they knew Fiona was dating a Mutant.**

**Fiona put her two friends out of her mind and focused on the love of her life, after the day she'd had Fiona was in desperate need of Melina's unique brand of TLC.**

**Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Jean is watching the news when she sees the story about Silvia Wu and the brutal rape and assault of her girlfriend, Asha Redfield.**

**"So senseless, all they wanted was to live in peace, like we all do."**

**"Hey babe, there you are. What's up?" Betsy asked.**

**"We've got trouble Betsy, a group of women attacked two Mutants earlier tonight. One is dead and the other one is in critical condition at the hospital." Jean explained**

**"My God." Betsy said.**

**As Betsy and Jean entered the conference room, they were greeted by Madelyne Pryor and the rest of the team.**

**"Well, look you guys, Jean and Psylocke actually decided to come to the meeting today, imagine that." Madelyne smirked.**

**"Oh can it, Pryor." Jean snapped, which surprised Betsy a little. Madelyne rolled her eyes in response.**

**"What's goin' on?" Rogue asked.**

**Scott got right to the point. "You all are gonna bring down Tony Sepia."**

**"Tony Sepia?" Psylocke repeated. "You mean Tony Sepia, the Anti-Mutant militant leader and leader of The Mutant Extermination Brigade?"**

**"That's the one." Scott confirmed.**

**Tony Sepia was a lesser-known but ambitious member of the Bonnano crime family in New York City but was forced to leave after the arrest of several of its members due to the efforts of Joseph D. Pistone, aka Donnie Brasco. Using money he had secretly obtained from drug smuggling, Sepia moved to Los Angeles and set up his own criminal organization. Now, he has reportedly stolen a dangerous viral strain to try and create a cure for mutations.**

**"Okay, Scott, we're on it." Psylocke said. Scott nodded as Rogue, Jean, Psylocke, and Madelyne all jogged down to the hanger to board the Blackbird.**

**********

**"So, Jean, anything new with you?" Madelyne** **asked**.

 **"I'm dating again." Jean answered**.

" **Really? Who is he?"**

**"Uh, nobody you know." Jean lied quickly, not wanting to reveal her relationship with Betsy to Madelyne and Scott until she was ready.**

**"How do you know it's a man?" Betsy said defensively.**

**"You mean its not!?" Madelyne said, shocked.**

**"I-It's not important." Jean replied as she glanced at Betsy**

**Betsy winked at Jean. Everyone else went to the Blackbird, everyone except Betsy and Jean.**

**Betsy turned to Jean. "Thanks for not telling them, I don't think they are gonna like the idea of us being a couple, especially Scott."**

**"Second thoughts?" Jean asked.**

**"No, honey." Betsy assured her. "I just want us to be a little careful is all."**

**"All right, Betsy." Jean said.**

**The British telepath turned to leave, but Jean pulled Betsy back to her.**

**"Betsy, promise me that you'll be careful out there?" Jean** **pleaded.**

**"I'll be careful baby doll." Betsy assured her.**

**Jean gave Betsy a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, honey." Jean whispered.**

**With that, Betsy and Jean went to join the others.**

**********

**The team set up a stakeout across the street from an abandoned clothing store after getting a tip that Tony Sepia was meeting with some of his muscle there to plan another attack on some Mutants. The X-Men waited until they saw Tony place $500,000 on the table, then made their move.**

**Storm used her lightning to blow the door, Rogue threw in a few flash grenades. Then they rushed in and nabbed Sepia.**

" **You freaks don't who you're dealin' with here!!" the mob boss yelled with rage.**

**"Pipe down, Sepia!" Psylocke snapped.**

**"I'll kill you all!" Sepia threatened, screaming at the top of his lungs. "You're as good as dead! ALL of you!!!"**

**********

**Over the next two months the X-men capture all of **The Mutant Extermination Brigade's remaining members, Jean and Betsy settle into a peaceful routine, as do Rogue and Ororo. Jean and Betsy move out of the mansion and into a two story Victorian home in the Hamptons. The two lovers are sitting in their living room talking about their future together.****

**"Jean, how do you feel about having a family?"**   
  
**"I would love to be a Mother someday, Betsy." "Good, because well I was wondering if you would consider having a child with me?" Jean's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around Betsy. "Yes Betsy, I'll have a baby with you, but first..."**

**Jean slowly got down on one knee and takes Betsy's left hand. "Betsy Braddock, I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Will you marry me?" Jean asked.**

**Betsy's eyes filled with tears as she gazed longingly at Jean Grey, the love of her life. Betsy smiled at Jean.**

**"Yes, Jean. I will marry you." Betsy said. Jean stood up and kissed Betsy lightly on the lips.**

**"I love you, Betsy." "I love you too my sweet Jean."**

**Hollywood Wedding Chapel, Los Angeles, CA**

**December 7, 2014 3:00 PM PST**

**The sun was falling sending its last rays through the stain glass window. The rays were falling on Betsy and Jean**

**as they exchanged the sacred wards and rings. The rest of the X-Men were all sitting in the audience looking at them.**

**Ororo was there, invited by Jean. Rogue would have gone with her, but she had come down with the flu, and was unable to attend. Ororo wiped her face with her hands as she watched the proceedings.**

**"I hope they have good times together." Ororo whispered.**

**Betsy looked into Jean's eyes as Betsy slipped the ring on her finger and Jean slipped one on Betsy's finger. They slowly leaned into each other and pressed their lips together as their friends cheered and applauded.**

**"I love you." Betsy whispered in Jean's ear.**

**"I love you too, Betsy." Jean whispered back, hugging Betsy tightly.**

**Ocean Beach, San Francisco, CA**

**December 10, 2011, 7:00 PM PST**

**For their honeymoon, Betsy and Jean went to San Francisco. Jean stood on the beach in a pair of camouflaged shorts and a black bikini top, watching the sun sink into the sea. Betsy, wearing a hot pink bikini, came up behind her new wife and put her arms around her.**

**"Wow, this water is beautiful." Jean said.**

**"Oh? I hadn't noticed." Betsy responded with a smile.**

**Jean turned to look at Betsy, when she felt Betsy grab her by the waist and pull the redhead close to her.**

**"Jean, tonight this will be the most memorable night of our lives." Betsy declared.**

**"Yes, it will be my dearest." Jean agreed.**

**The two of them sat down together on the cool sand. Betsy grasped Jean's left hand, kissing it gently.**

**"I promise to make you as happy as I can, my love." Jean promised.**

**Both women used their powers to remove their clothes, Jean smiled as she looked at Betsy.**

**Jutting out in front of Betsy was a massive thick cock. The swollen pink head was clearly visible.**

**Jean could see the thick shaft of Betsy's thick pale cock, with thick veins pulsing along it's length.**

**Jean guessed that her older wife had almost an eleven inch cock.**

**"Betsy, I - I..." Jean stammered.**

**"I know, you think I'm a freak. Right Jean?"**

**Jean smiled. She shook her head no.**

**"No, Betsy." Jean reassured the redhead with a smile. "I think it's, well ... beautiful."**

**Betsy's features brightened as Jean crawled closer to her.**

**"Is it okay if I touch it?" Jean inquired.**

**"Please do, Jean." moaned Betsy.**

**Jean got up on her knees and started working Betsy over. Betsy fell backwards onto her back.**

**Jean giggled a little. "Excited?"**

**"Uh-huh. Mmmmmm!!" groaned Betsy as Jean wrapped her hot mouth around Betsy's rock hard shaft.**

**"Mmmmmm ... Mmmmmm..." Jean sensually moans around Betsy's hard cock while gently lapping her soft, wet tongue around the lavender haired girl's member.**

**Jean lifts her eyes and looks up at Betsy while the sly and wickedly hot Jean blows and sucks her off.**

**"OHHHHH!!! YEEEESSSS!!!! OH JEAN! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Betsy wailed.**

**Jean pulls herself closer to Betsy, taking in more of her massive shaft. Betsy gasped and let out a weak squeal.**

**"Yes ... mmm ... ohh Jean... you know what to do..." Betsy licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Jean as she slides her soft, wet tongue around Betsy's cock as she easily sucks on Claire's fat cock.**

**Jean's soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against Betsy's hard shaft as she bobs her head easily on Betsy's cock. The sultry, desirable red haired vixen lathers Betsy's cock with her wet saliva.**

**"Ahhhh... Mmmmmm...." Betsy licks her lips as Jean continues to blow her.**

**The sultry redhead slaps her wet, soothing tongue against the bottom side of Betsy's hard cock as she lowers her head further down on her cock while the hot red haired vixen takes Betsy deeper into her sensual mouth.**

**"Mmmmmm...." Jean sensually moans around Betsy's throbbing cock as her hot, wet mouth fills with her sweet semen. Jean presses her sultry lips around her lover's shaft, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Betsy's throbbing cock.**

**Jean slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her red hair back, after swallowing more of Betsy's cum.**

**Betsy stepped in between Jean's open legs and guided the head of her cock inside the redhead, which caused Jean to moan and gasp.**

**"Mmmmm, oh yes, I belong to you, Betsy. Give it to me good." Jean moaned.**

**Betsy started thrusting in and out of Jean, Jean** **got up on all fours as Betsy climbed moved behind her.**

**Then Jean felt Betsy enter her from behind.**

**"OHHH!!" Jean groaned as Betsy ravaged her body, Betsy grabbed Jean's hips and steadied her.**   
  
**"Come on Jean baby, cum for me like a good girl." Betsy hissed.**

**Jean couldn't take anymore, her booty exploded with cum before Betsy's cock swelled and exploded inside her, flooding her womb with Betsy's semen. Jean sighed before rolling over onto her back.**

**"Good girl." Betsy whispered to Jean.**

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**9 Months Later**

**Betsy and a very pregnant Jean walked into Dr. Diana Marshall's office for Jean's final follow up exam before Jean was due to give birth, Ororo and**   **Rogue** **came along for support. "We'll be right out here if you need us, Jean." Ororo said gently placing her hand on Jean's right shoulder**.

**Jean smiled and nodded before she and Betsy followed Diana into her office.**

" **Well Mrs. Braddock, you're looking well and from what I gather from your results you will have a perfectly normal baby." Both Jean and Betsy smiled when they heard this**.

 **Three weeks later** **Jean** **gave** **birth** **to** **her** **and** **Betsy's** **first** **child** , **an** **eight** **pound** **six** **ounce** **baby** **girl**. **They** **named** **her Andrea Michelle Braddock.**

 


End file.
